The Byakudan Riders
by YuuyaKizami21
Summary: Based from the movie and PS2 game The Warriors. Crossover of Lucky Star, Corpse Party, Baka To Test, Haruhi Suzumiya series, Eyeshield 21 teams, Crows Zero, Doraemon (High school AU), Higurashi And Crayon Shinchan (High school AU). Bad Summary. Rated T for violence, gangs, little Alcohol, and Language.


A/N I DON'T OWN ANY ANIME OR ANYTHING THIS FIC REFER TO.

Konata Izumi, AKA Kitsune(Fox) was called by Yoshiki Kishinuma at a 2 story apartment building. Once meeting face to face, Yoshiki began to speak.

"We gotta find a way to attend the SOS Brigade's meeting, and to do that, we gotta get in their network. I just got word that our allies, the Chameleons, were having trouble with the Scorpions. I need you to take care of their problem. Oh, and take Katayama with you."

There was going to be a meeting 5 days from now. And the meeting only allows the gangs that were included in the SOS Brigade's network, and thus The riders, the gang Konata was in, wasn't included.

"As you say, warlord." Konata said.

Konata and Ryosuke Katayama then went to the subway station and headed Northwest to the Zokugaku-Dokubari district. It was a 40 minute ride.

After arriving at said district, they then got off the subway and met up with the Chameleon's leader, Habashira Rui. He was in his gang's uniform, wearing a white jumper and jeans, black sneakers.

"Are you Habashira?" Konata asked, with her signature cat smile.

"Yeah. You must be the Byakudan district's 'Riders'. We have been having troubles with the cops lately, and most of these schemes were plotted by the Scorpions." Habashira explained, pointing to a group of people in grey shirts and black jeans.

"Got it, what should we do about them?" Ryosuke asked, already understanding the problem.

"Here, there are 4 jewelry stores here, and 8 cars with radios in each of them. If you can loot the stores, and steal the radios, put some of them inside the cop car over there, and the rest goes to the Scorpion's hangout. After you're done, say to the cops that the scorpions have ripped you off, then meet me back here." Habashira explained the mission.

"Then It's my job then. I'm a great prankster." Konata said proudly, while Ryosuke just sighed and smirked.

"Well good luck, teach those jarheads that they should never mess with US!"

Konata then went to each shops, picking the locks of every door they have, and looted all of the stores' contents.

"You're a natural at these." Ryosuke commented.

"Oh shut up~" Konata replied, making an evil cat grin.

Konata then went to the 1st car, where she shattered the windows silently using a piece of porcelain that she had got from a broken sparkplug. She then stole the radio with ease.

She did the same to the 6 other cars, but the last one doesn't seem easy, as there was a scorpion member fixing the car.

"What should we do Kitsune? If he spots us we're doomed."

Konata didn't reply, instead she sneakily crept up to the unsuspecting gang member, and digged through his Jean's pocket to search for the car keys, before moving away.

"Whoa. He didn't even noticed that!" Ryosuke said in awe, his mouth is wide open.

Konata then took a brick and threw it to the gang member, which hits him in the head, knocking him out. Konata then proceeded to open the locked car door with the keys and took the radio away.

"That's it. Now let's get some of the loot into the police car." Konata said to Ryosuke.

They then ran to the police car, and puts some of the jewelry, and one of the stolen radios into the trunk.

They then asked a pedestrian about the Scorpion's hideout. The pedestrian then pointed to a 2 story building, which is not too far from where Konata and Ryosuke were standing.

Konata then told Ryosuke to go and meet her at the rendezvous point, which is nearby the police car. Ryosuke agreed, and went off, so did Konata.

Upon reaching the Scorpion's hideout, Konata saw that there were 3 people on the balcony. They were talking about trying to continue bribing cops to fight for them, which irks Konata.

Konata then noticed that in the alleyway outside the building has hobos squatting around. Konata then picked up a brick and threw it to the balcony window.

"What the hell was that!?" The leader, a boy with black hair, braided into a scorpion stinger style said.

"It's those damn Bums! Let's kill them!" The 2nd member, who wears glasses replied, cracking his fists.

The 3rd member just nodded, and followed the other 2 downstairs, unaware that Konata was scaling the walls to the balcony stealthily.

She then went inside the building and planted the rest of the loot in lockers, underneath sofa cushions, desk drawers, and dressers. She then hurriedly ran back to the balcony as she noticed that there was a member sleeping near one of the dressers.

She then ran in quick speed to Ryosuke, who was waiting.

"You're done?"

Konata nodded.

"Good, now let's meet those cops near the car." Ryosuke said, before looking at the police car.

2 minutes later, 2 police officers came and saw both Konata and Ryosuke.

"Hey, this ain't your turf, what're you two doing here!?" Officer 1 said.

"Nothing, Officer. Just heard a rumor that the Dokubari Scorpions are scheming a big setup, a big one." Konata explained, trying to make it real and not a lie.

"Oh? And why are you telling us?" Officer 2 asked.

"They ripped us off, Sir. I had enough of them." Konata said, with Ryosuke pretending to cry.

"Yeah yeah, We'll take care of 'em. But if we see you 2 here again We'll bust you!" Officer 1 threatened.

"Yeah, We'll bust Ya!" Officer 2 supported.

Konata and Ryosuke then walked to the alleyway, but then peeked from a corner to see how the set up goes.

-Later that night...

the 2 officers were dragging a handcuffed boy (The one with the scorpion tail braid), to their car.

"I told you, we never see any of those stuff before! We were framed!" The boy, Sasuke Kanagushi, tries to negotiate but to no avail.

"Tell that to the judge, but not about the agreement."

Sasuke then was shoved into the police car, and after the officer said that, 2 more police officers appeared.

The 1st one is a man with black hair and eyes, and was wearing a grey suit, while the 2nd one is a woman with short dark emerald hair, wearing glasses. She was wearing a traffic police uniform.

"What arrangement are we talking about here today?" The man said.

"Kyuji? Narumi? Oh this guy is talking crazy, must've been drinking too kuch alcohol-" Officer 2 said, but was cut off with the man he called Kyuji saying "Open the trunk, Judas."

"Wha? You guys had a lot of nerve to-" Officer 1 said, but was cut off, this time by the woman named Narumi saying "NOW. Please?"

Officer 1 then opened the trunk, and Kyuji then peeked over, seeing a radio, and stolen jewelry.

"Well well well, just as we thought, You're under arrest!" Narumi said, making a cat grin.

"Hey, We don't know about that stuff!" Officer 2 said, as Yui handcuffed him, and led him away.

Kyuji handcuffed officer 1 and also led him away. However they left Sasuke, who was still locked inside the police car.

"Hey! You're gonna let me go, right!? Come Back!" Sasuke shouted but to no avail.

"Still can't believe your cousin's a cop, Kitsune." Ryosuke said to Konata, patting her head.

"Hey." Habashira's voice said from behind them.

They turned around and Konata says "So, are we done here?"

"You Bastards are splendid. We'll let the Brigade know you guys are coming. And remember, when you guys are in trouble, come find us." Habashira said, before getting on his motorbike.

Konata and Ryosuke nodded, before parting ways with Habashira. They made it back to Byakudan in one piece.

-To Be Continued

A/N well that's it, the 1st chapter and I hope you guys like it. I was a fan of The Warriors too, and I just decided to make a fic of crossovers between many animes and RPGs to that is based on the game and movie. (Though I started from chapter 12 of the game because it's funny :D). Also, I make Konata (who has Fox's role) in this chapter because Cowboy is weak XD.

Here are the characters that appear in the main gang, The Riders and whose roles they played. The Byakudan Riders were based on The Warriors.

Yoshiki Kishinuma /Kishi(knight) - Cleon

Satoshi Mochida /Mochi - Vermin

Yuuya Kizami /Esu(Ace) - Swan

Shinnosuke Nohara /Jack - Snow

Kai Shimada /Bishop - Ajax

Konata Izumi /Kitsune - Fox

Mutoshi Mushanokoji/ Kid - Cowboy

Masao Sato /Mangaka - Rembrandt

Ryosuke Katayama - Cochise

Tomohiro Ohkawa - Ash (mentioned only)

Tohko Kirisaki - Mercy

And these are the other gangs and whose roles they played.

SOS Brigade - Riffs

Dokubari Scorpions - Jones Street Boys

Zokugaku Chameleons - Saracens

Shinryuji Nagas - Savage Huns (Cameo)

Sankaku Punks - Punks

Rena Ryugū's crew - Rogues

Giants Baseball club - Baseball Furies

Fumizuki Academy's FFF - Orphans

Seibu Wild Gunmen - Moonrunners

Crows Zero - Turnbull ACs

Lucky Star Crew - Lizzies (1)

(1) Because Konata has Fox's role, she was unable to see her old friends again, which made The Riders unable to negotiate with them. _

Misc Characters:

1\. Kyuji Oda - Harrison

2\. Yui Narumi - Garrison

Well that's it and see you till next update.


End file.
